


Darcy Lewis Never Backs Down From A Challenge

by AmySear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jane Foster, B-GroupClubofSidekicks, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, I kissed a Winter Soldier and I liked it, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kissed the Winter Soldier, and she definitely liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Marvel. I am simply inspired by the recently released 'Civil War' trailer and the hot-as-fuck Winter Soldier running around in it. 
> 
> Rated M for language and sexual tones.

Darcy Lewis was never one to shy away from a challenge. She battled space-santa’s evil elves in London, survived a killer robot in New Mexico, and had managed to keep her number one boss, Jane Foster, alive all these years (despite the woman’s ability to get into the worst trouble possible---uhh, aethor anyone???) 

Jane working for the Avengers with the newly reformed SHIELD was a no-brainer. If Thor trusted these people and called them brothers, then Jane would trust them too. And where Jane went, Darcy went too. Not that Darcy was complaining. Getting a free apartment in a swank tower to work with her best friend was a pretty sweet gig. But……well…..Darcy also had a track record of getting into trouble. After all, a challenge was just an opportunity not yet taken. 

“You should go say hi to him,” she heard the slightly slurred words repeat from her right side as they followed her line of sight. “That boy needs to loosen up.”

The brunette blew a raspberry in disagreement. “Everyone is afraid of him. Including me. He should be loosening himself up and he will make more friends,” Darcy turned her gaze from her target to meet the boyish grin of Clint Barton. 

The handsome black man to her left chuckled. “I don’t think Sergeant Barnes and the word “loose” belong in a sentence together. Give the man a break. He is still adjusting.”

Jane Foster was sitting down on the couch across from Darcy and hummed in agreement as she tried to fish the cherry from her cocktail. “Well, a lot of people in this room did hate him for a while after that whole mess with Tony and Steve and SHIELD chasing him. But they’re on speaking terms now. We should be friendlier to him and he will respond in turn.”

“Getting him to come to one of Stark’s little cocktail parties was a nightmare. I heard him and Steve arguing about it while they trained this morning. The Cap had to beg him to come out. Rogers is desperate for life to return to a semblance of normal. I betcha Barnes agreed since he pitied the poor guy. After all, they’ve literally been friends for decades,” Clint replied after a long sip of beer. 

Hmm. They all sat with that information for a moment in silence. “Well, I’m grateful for the ‘B’ group here. I got a whole future of friendship with all of y’all. We got Barton who managed a few days away from his farm and little monsters,” Sam toasted to the air in Clint’s direction. He turned his body toward Jane and Darcy. ”And I can’t forget my mad scientist soul sisters!” he clinked bottles with the brunette former intern (now lab assistant extraordinaire----upgrade!) .

“She’s the scientist…I’m just paid a ridiculous amount of money to drink cocktails at parties and translate her data into reports,” Darcy said with a modest shrug. 

“I would like to say for the record that we are definitely an “A” group, not a “B” group,” Clint muttered with a sideways glance to where the rest of the heroes in the room were standing. 

Sam tried to stifle a laugh. Even Jane looked sympathetic and patted Clint’s hand. “You’re a daddy, Clint. It’s okay to be part of the ‘B’ group to leave the big missions and fights to Natasha and the others. Darcy and I are mere mortals compared to Thor, and Sam grew up worshiping Steve Rogers. It’s okay for us to stay out of the spotlight,” the petite scientist explained patiently. 

The archer snorted in his beer and rolled his eyes to her reasoning. “Bucky would make the perfect addition to the ‘B’ group. We should recruit him,” Darcy said as she tossed a quick glance in the (former???) Winter Soldier’s direction. 

“Hah! I would pay money to see that. A shit-ton of money to see you pitch him our club idea of the sidekicks,” the Falcon roared in laughter as he slapped his leg. 

“You just said he needed to loosen up! He needs friends other than Captain Rogers. Hell, even I can’t be in a room too long with Steve and the air of righteousness that just seeps from his pores,” the buxom brunette defended as she finished the last of her Patron on the rocks. 

“That’s ‘cause of the time you were drunk and talking loudly about how you thought sex with the Captain would be very vanilla but you were willing to try it based on his ass-to-shoulder ratio!” Jane whispered scandalized as she gestured her head toward Steve. 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Please! I am hardly the first one to make that comparison!” 

“I remember that,” Clint nodded fondly. “Rogers was pissed!”

“Even I heard about that,” Sam muttered with a shit-eating-grin. 

A lightbulb seemed to turn on in Clint’s mind. “Darcy, how far you willing to go to make the good soldier comfortable in his new home?”

“Who? Barnes?”

“Yeah,” Clint continued with a laugh in his voice. “ ’Cause I’m willing to bet you’re too chicken shit to do what I’m about to propose to you.”

The lab assistant gave a disapproving frown. “I’m all about giving hot guys blowjobs, especially after they lose the ‘hobo’ look but keep the ‘grunge’ look. But I ain’t gonna do that to someone who can pull my head off with a fucking metal hand!”

Jane slapped Darcy’s arm as the group erupted in laughter. The archer rolled his eyes. “Not a blow job or rim job or any other freaking job, Lewis!” he leaned in closer. “I’m saying you should go over and plant one on the Winter Soldier’s lips!” 

“A kiss?” the Falcon was the first to screech in gleeful scandal. “You want her to kiss Barnes??”

“I’m saying if anyone could do it and get away with it, it would be Lewis with her curvy little body hyped up on tequila. He wouldn’t know what hit him! That’ll get his mind off his angst shit,” Clint defended through his laughter.

“Darcy wouldn’t do it,” Jane interrupted when her former intern opened her mouth to speak. “He’s too dangerous. Heck, Steve just might punch her for kissing his oldest friend.”

“Why would anyone punch a girl for kissing a friend?” Sam questioned incredulously. 

“It could happen! Barnes might even punch her and it would go through her spine with that metal arm!” Jane replied with just as much fervor. 

Darcy threw up her hands in annoyance at the conversation happening around her. She stole Sam’s beer from him and finished the rest of the fairly full bottle in one long chug. “I’ll do it!” she announced in patriotic voice. “I have a duty to my country and to my sex drive to taste the forbidden fruit.”

“Godspeed, soldier!” Clint saluted her as he and Sam laughed. 

“Oh my Thor, Darcy don’t!” Jane squeaked as her friend began to walk away.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Sam chanted as the remaining trio of the ‘B’ group ducked down slightly to watch the exchange. 

Darcy Lewis had gotten exactly five feet away from the group when her resolve began to leave her. Her eyes bugged slightly and she took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth and tried to focus on the ‘tap’ sound her boots made on Stark’s marble floor. After all, she didn’t back away from a challenge and her target was in sight. 

James Buchanan Barnes was standing with his arms folded and with a slight furrow of his brow as Steve talked to Pepper Potts and (the recently undead) Phil Coulson. Darcy wasn’t exaggerating when she said that the assassin fondly known as “Bucky” (well, to Steve at least!) was hot. The man was CUT! His long sleeve maroon shirt did nothing to hide the chisel of his muscles. His hair was actually washed these days, but Darcy was pleased he still wore it long and in a low bun at his neck. And don’t even get her started on the scruff on his face…..she may have fantasized one or 1,000 times about feeling that between her legs. No, this may be a challenge from Clint, but it was really fulfilling a deep, dark desire in Darcy. Plus, tequila fueled her bad choices. So she was going to do it. 

The icy blue eyes that looked bored a moment ago now automatically trained their gaze on the approaching female. Darcy felt her breath get caught in a chest for a moment at the intensity of his gaze, but she held her ground and continued her approach. 

“Uh, hi everyone,” she announced as she reached the group. Pepper smiled at her while the Son of Coul remained expressionless. 

“Ms. Lewis,” Rogers nodded his head in a simple greeting. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Darcy almost felt bad for the Captain with that line. Almost. He set her up perfectly for the kill. She turned her head away from Steve toward the Winter Soldier who was staring at her with suspicious eyes. “Hiya Cap. Don’t mind me. I think I found my pleasure.” 

With that she leaned forward and connected her lips with Sergeant Barnes. ‘Surprisingly soft’ and ‘plush’ were the first thoughts to enter her mind. Who would’ve thought anything on the Winter Soldier would be soft? She felt him undulate backward from her which she took as her sign to end the kiss. She opened her eyes and gave a horrified looking Steve Rogers a quick salute and a curtsy to Barnes (who suddenly somehow had a freakin’ knife???)

“Thanks for the thrill!” she said quickly in sudden terror at the weapon in his metal hand and the anger in his eyes. “Tequila makes me do bad things! Gotta go!” 

She ignored the jeers and whoops of laughter behind her as she scrambled for the elevator. “Quick, J! My floor!” she ordered as soon as she reached the metal box. 

Darcy sighed in release and finally turned around from the wall as the elevator began to descend. An unholy feeling of elation and adrenaline swept through her body. 

“I just kissed the Winter Soldier and I liked it. And I'm alive,” she gasped aloud through a wide smile. “H-o-l-y fucking f-u-c-k,” she squealed as she felt the phone in her pocket began to vibrate.

“Indeed,” the AI agreed simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Lewis ran down the hall of the tower (well, run being a relative turn…pretty much a fast walk for her buzzed ass!) and slammed the door to her apartment shut. She let out a huge sigh of relief at being back in a comfortable environment. She checked her vibrating phone and quickly sent out a mass text to her B-group buds that said, _His lips were plush as fuck. Did you see his face?? He had a knife. Laying low now. Let me kno if he disappears from the party._

After taking a huge gulp of electrolyte drink from the fridge, Darcy began to slowly strip off her party clothes and pulled on her old ratty pajama shirt and Spongebob Squarepants boy shorts. She was washing her face in the bathroom when she felt the atmosphere change in her apartment. She shut off the faucet and let the droplets of water drip into the sink as she listened carefully around her. Nothing. The only sound was the usual traffic horns of New York, muffled through Stark’s state-of-the-art windows. 

She grabbed a pink towel and blotted her face dry and padded back out to her living room to check her phone. The lab assistant froze as she saw her phone missing from the place where it was charging. Oh fuck. She didn’t need to think hard to figure out who must be in her apartment!! 

“Uhhh, I’m sorry about kissing you,” she announced softly to the seemingly empty apartment. “Barton and Wilson dared me to do it. I just thought you needed help loosening up a bit and I know Steve can be pretty upright sometimes….”

As she spoke she was peeking her head around corners and slowly turning around to find her visitor’s hiding spot. “Besides,” Darcy continued, “You have to admit it was a pretty good kiss. Like c’mon dude, you should give yourself credit. Not bad for being out of practice for so long.” 

The buxom brunette yelped when she turned back around and found the Winter Soldier sitting in an arm chair in her living room, casually twirling the same knife he pulled on her earlier between his fingers. “Is that so?” he questioned in a gruff voice as he stared at her with his intense blue eyes. 

Darcy gulped and shrugged a little. “Yeah, I mean, I practically raped you with my lips so I’m pretty impressed you held your own.” 

Despite the sheer terror she was feeling at the mercy of a former(??) HYDRA assassin, Darcy also felt the remnants of the tequila in her blood making her cartoon boy shorts slightly damp with arousal. Bucky Barnes continued staring at her as if he was trying to figure her out. “You’re afraid of me.” It wasn’t a question. “But you haven’t tried to run yet. Why?”

The lab assistant considered his question with a nervous laugh. “I dunno, I haven’t decided if you are here to kill me or be friends with me yet. First option is definitely not okay, second option is preferred. Plus, I mean, you’re best friends with Captain America. I’m, like, 90% sure you are supposed to be a good guy now. Just with a hint of bad boy edge.”

Her heart practically stopped at the predatory smirk he gave in response. “Kill you or be friends with you, hmm? Those my only options, doll?” 

“Well, I mean, you have other options too I guess...like leave me alive and take me out on a 1940s themed date or something,” Darcy corrected in a high pitched squeak. 

The Winter Soldier rose slowly from the chair and returned his knife to its spot behind his back. He was staring at her as he put it in his back pocket. “A date, huh? And what makes you think I want to go out on a date with you, four eyes?” 

Darcy gasped in offense and took a dangerous step closer to the assassin. “You wanna know why, Mr. Popsicle? I’m hot as fuck, I’m smart, I’m resourceful, I’m daring….and I never, NEVER, back away from a challenge!” 

Bucky smiled a teasing grin and grabbed Darcy by her waist to pull her close to him. “I know all that, doll. I ain’t blind. I’ve seen you around the tower. I just like seeing you worked up a bit to make the first move.” With that, he dipped her slightly before kissing her. She felt those soft, plush lips of his begin to explore her mouth as she groaned slightly in response to the desire beginning to ignite in her body. Their kiss ended when the door to the apartment was kicked open. 

Clint, Jane, Sam, and Steve were all at the door running into the living space. The group stopped short at the sight of Darcy Lewis in her underwear with her hair slightly tossled with the arms of Bucky Barnes wrapped around her body. 

“Uhhh, I’m guessing he didn’t mind the kiss so much,” Sam was the first to speak to end the tension, causing Clint to snicker and Jane to sigh in relief. 

Steve was blushing, but looked like a kid in the candy store to see his best friend do something as “normal” as showing interest in a pretty dame. “We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay when you disappeared…that you weren’t fighting or anything,” he said quickly to Bucky’s exasperated brow. 

“Well, that, and you hadn’t gone all Winter Soldier on her ass,” Clint corrected as he karate chopped the air. 

“Really, Clint?? That is what you think the Winter Soldier does?” Jane asked skeptically as she mocked Barton’s poor ninja moves. 

Sergeant Barnes reluctantly let go of Darcy. “It’s okay. I was just leaving. Just came by to see if Lewis wanted to go to breakfast tomorrow. I heard tequila does bad things to people….wanted to make sure she felt better in the morning,” Bucky shrugged nonchalantly as he set her missing phone down on the counter.

“Breakfast, yeah, uh I mean totally. I would be down with that. With you. I mean with eating. After tequila. You know,” Darcy stuttered as she tried to mimic his casual tone. 

“Sounds good. I’ll swing by at 0800,” the Winter Soldier flashed her a wolfish grin before resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “C’mon punk. Let’s leave the B-Group to their club meeting. I need to see how breakfast with Lewis goes before I officially join.”

“B-Group!” Wilson shouted in surprise. “How do you know about that?” 

Steve chuckled softly while Bucky tapped his ear with his metal finger. “Super serum.”

“For the record,” Captain America began as he opened the door the apartment, “I think you all are A-team people. See you all later.” 

Bucky Barnes gave one last wink to Darcy before closing the door behind him. The group stood completely still for a moment. 

“Holy shit!” Jane was the first to break the tension. “Darcy, I swear, the trouble you get into!”

“Me?! The wonder twins over here suggested I do it,” the brunette lab assistant pointed an accusatory finger as her mind spun around what just happened. 

Clint and Sam exchanged knowing looks. “You should be thanking us,” Barton said with a laugh, “We just got you a date with the Winter Soldier!” 

“A breakfast date too. And he wants to be part of our club. I would say this night is a success,” Sam said as he pulled some beers out of the fridge. He passed them out to his friends. 

“To the B-group!” Jane said with her beverage in the air.

“To superheroes!” Sam chimed in. 

“To my wife for letting me having a few nights away!” Clint echoed. 

“To never backing down from a challenge!” Darcy added with a giggle. 

Bottles clinked and the group took a long chug of their beers. A vibrating noise caught Darcy’s attention. She sauntered over to the counter where Bucky sat down her phone. She laughed as she saw he had added his number in her phone. The text on her screen said, _I kissed a lab assistant, and I think that I liked it. See you tomorrow morning._

Darcy bit her lip as she sent him a happy face back. She definitely liked it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
